Pokésaint
by Kotone no neko
Summary: Quand 3 jeunes filles un peu spéciale sont envoyées par les dieux dans l'univers de pokémon mais avec des personnages de saint seiya comme champions, dresseurs etc etc... Catty, Mao et Hira m'appartiennent.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: trois nouveaux chevaliers ça use, ça use!**

Et voilà! Ma promesse est tenue! Aussi, je vous préviens tout de suite le rythme de cet fanfic sera un ou 2 chapitre(s) tout les 3 semaines! Sauf occasion spécial (absence ou comme pour le prochain chapitre date précise annoncés) ce sera comme cela! Aussi, je répondrais ici au rewiews anonymes.

Saint Seiya et Pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas.

La guerre sainte contre Hadès, le seigneur des Enfers, venait de s'achever. Mais à quel prix! Il ne restait plus que 11 bronzes (Moi: dont 5 divins), 2 argents et un apprenti!

Les dieux, apprenants leur malheur eurent une idée: créer à partir d'animaux 3 nouvelles chevalières de bronzes. Ainsi, ils créèrent une chevalière de bronze du chat, une du hibou et une du renne.

La chevalière du chat, crée à partir de l'animal du même nom, se fit nommée Catty Neko. Elle à 12 ans. Sur sa tête, aux trait enfantin, se trouve une courte chevelure d'un pourpre presque violet assez décoiffée mais aussi -au lieu d'avoir des oreilles normal sur les côtés de la tête- sur sa tête deux oreilles de chat de même couleur. Ses yeux -de couleur un peu plus foncé que ses cheveux- sont comme ceux des chats. Catty a aussi une queue de chat.

Cette jeune fille bien que très joueuse et taquine se trouve aussi être extrêmement caline et paresseuse quant à se lever.

La femme du signe du Hibou, née grâce à cet animal, se fit appelée Mao Fukuro. D'une taille d'une personne de 19 ans bien qu'elle en est en réalité 23. Elle possède une longue -et bien coiffée- chevelure blanche comme les ailes qui sont dans sur son dos. Ses traits sont doux comme ses yeux marrons.

La jeune femme hibou est curieuse tout en restant calme et mature.

Le fillette du Renne, venue au monde grâce à un bébé renne, se fit nommée Hirana Tonakai. Hirana (Hira pour les intimes) a 10 ans. Elle possède toujours les oreilles, les cornes, les yeux et la queue de son ancien corps. Hira a aussi -mais de son corps humain- une courte chevelure à couette orange comme ses oreilles, sa queue et ses yeux de rennes.

Cette fillette est naïve, joueuse et caline mais aussi curieuse et maladroite.

Les divinités Olympiennes eurent une autre idée et si ils balançaient dans un jeu video tout les chevaliers d'Athéna -de cette époque- + Athéna, le Pope Shion et Kiki? (Et oui, c'est joueur les dieux!)

Alors? Je sais, normalement il devait aussi avoir les pokémons... Mais cela aurais causé des spoils sur les rôles prévue si personne ne donne son avis dessus...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Mon premier pokémon! Youpi!

Salut à tous (et à toutes)! Personne ne m'ayant rien proposé(e)s, j'ai décidée que vous pouvez donner votre demande sur les personnages non-apparus. Aussi, je pense faire cette histoire en Pov Catty (la fille chat). Pour ceux qui se le demande dans cette histoire, Hirana, Mao et Catty sont humaines et n'ont pas d'attribut d'animaux (exemple:Catty n'a pas sa queue, ses oreilles et ses yeux de chats.) et personne ne se souvient de sa vie de chevaliers (que ce soit Ors, argents ou bronze.).

Saint seiya et pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas mais: Mao, Catty et Hirana sont à moi.

Pov Catty:

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Pfff, je veux dormir encore un peu...

*Drrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Je vais le f***** en pièce ce f**** réveil, si il continue!

*Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicraaaaa aak*

Oups! Maman va m'e*******! Faut vraiment que j'enlève ce marteau de sous mon lit... Bon, bin... (5 minutes plus tard) Je sais! Vu que je pars ce matin, j'ai juste à être partie quand elle va le remarquer! Hé hé! Oups, déjà 8h! M**********!

(Après avoir mangée un bon petit déjeuner et s'être habillée: elle arriva en courant vers le laboratoire)

« Salut, Mao et Hira! (moi)

Mao- Bonjours Catty, tu es en retard...

Hirana (Hira pour les intimes)- Kikou Catty! Ça va?

Moi- Oui et toi?

Hira- Super bien! »

Nous nous arretions de parler en voyant le prof pokémon.

« Bonjour! Vous êtes là pour avoir votre premier pokémon? (?)

Hira- Shun! C'est toi qui nous donne nos pokémons?

Shun- Hé oui! Je suis le seul à être libre alors c'est à moi de le faire! »

Hira est super contente: ça m'étonne pas! Elle adore Shun! Moi, je le trouve sympa mais... Sans plus! Je me demande quels pokémons il nous a trouver! Vu que maintenan, les pokémons que l'on appelaient ''starters'', on entièrement disparut! Enfin, non, il reste un clamiral, un fleurisson et un bulbizare en vie, mais ils ne peuvent plus se reproduire étrangement...

Bref, j'espère que Shun va nous confier un pokédex! Vu que chaque année, il en faut un ou deux voir plus pour ceux qui sont dans notre cas! Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi: notre région est sortie de l'eau un an avant ma naissance donc cette région se remplit peu à peu de pokémons pour l'instant il y a les même que sur Unys i ans (NDA: en gros ce qui se passe dans blanc2 et noir2 c'est passé depuis 4ans).

Je ne m'attendais pas à se que mon rêve se réalise, alors quand Shun dit:

« Aussi, vous pourriez remplir le pokédex, s'il vous plait? En voici un pour chacun de vous »

Je fus heureuse à la limite du possible. Et je fus encore plus heureuse quand Shunpinou -son surnom de ma part- nous dit que nous aurions le droit à 2 pokémons chacunes à cause des mystérieux enleveurs.

Les 6 pokémons qu'on nous proposaient étaient:

-un chacripan

-un vivaldaim

-un furaiglon

-un statitik

-un ponchiot

-un funécire

Hira attrapa les pokéballs de vivaldaim et de ponchiot, Mao prit celle de furaiglon et funécire et moi, je pris celle de chacripan et de statitik.

Je remarqua alors dans un coin de la salle: une tombe, dessus était écrit: Ikki Phéniand 18 ans, tué par la team plasma.

Je ne pus retenir une larme, Shun savait parfaitement se faire croire bien quand il ne l'ait pas... Et quand je fis remarquer la tombe aux autres et que Shun nous eut expliquées la mort de son grand frère de 5ans... Le jeune homme à la chevelure émeraude éclata en sanglots, il murmurait entre deux sanglots des « C'est pas juste », des « Pourquoi t'es mort Nii-san? » et des « Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... ».

Après avoir consoler Shunny, nous partîmes à l'aventure le coeur lourd...

Aaaarg! Le retard de fous... Bon, qui veut (pour se venger de mon retard) une fanfic où un chapitre apparaitrais à chaque retard ? L'histoire, bin, vous pourrez le savoir en mp, si vous m'envoyer une rewiew (pour les anonymes je ferais un code secret...)!


	3. Chapter 3

**En route, mauvaise troupe!**

Kikou! Désolé du petit retard! Mais, j'ai beaucoup de travail déjà... Vous comprenez? Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

Pov Catty:

En route! Me voilà sur la route 1!

Pourquoi, elles me suivent ces cruches? Ah oui, il n'y a pas d'autres chemins... … … Je suis une imbécile...

Après avoir passée 10 minutes m'insulter...

« UN POICHIGEON! hurlais-je.

-TAIS-TOI! me répondit sur le même ton ''ma chère'' Mao.

-Patte de velours (mon chacripan), goooo!

-Pooouuurrrrqqqqquuuuooooiiiii! Miaula mon chacripan.

-Depuis quand tu parle Patte de velours!?

-Oulaaaa! Faut l'interner celle là, elle entends un chacripan parler! Fit ma (pire) copine.

-Les messieurs en bloublouses blanches vont essayer d'emmener Catty? Demanda innocemment Hira.

-Grrrrrrrr! Attaque griffe Patte de velours! Dis-je!

-Ok... Du moins je crois... Minauda Patte de velours. »

Patte de velours fit un coup critique et le poichigeon tomba K.O. Et je partis avec Patte de velours sur l'épaule vers la première ville, et surtout, je partis pour ne plus voir Mao.

Oui, ce chapitre est très court mais c'est normal, c'est la première route et les routes seront souvent courtes.


End file.
